The Volturi Guards BabySit Renesmee
by tori1266
Summary: The volturi guards Alec,Demetri, Felix and Jane all take turns wathcing our favorite little half breed. What troubles and adventures lie in store for them? Post Breaking Dwan. All Characters belong to Stephine Myer! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Alec

**The Volturi Baby-sit Renesmee**

**Chapter 1**

**Alec's POV**

I'm the first one who gets to watch the half breed child, to tell you the truth I'm nervous I don't know much about children. Oh course I can take care of one I just don't want to do anything wrong.

'' Were leaving now Alec.'' said Bella.

'' If Renesmee needs anything she'll seek you out .''

''Okay have fun.'' I replied.

As soon as they left I plopped down on the couch and started to flip through the channels, I settled for an Italian soap, these could be funny. My thoughts were interrupted by the rumble of thunder and a flash of lighting. Hmm, looks like a storm was approaching and a bad one at that. I then heard it the pitter patter of tiny bare feet running down the stairs. I smelt her before she could reach me Renesmee, the storm must have spooked her . When she reached me I was met with her fear filled chocolate brown eyes and trembling body.

''Where are my family?''

''They went hunting they'll be back tomorrow for now I'm watching you.''

''Oh o-o-kay .''

'' Are you alright Renesmee did the storm wake you?''

'' Yes can I stay down here with you ?''

''Sure.''

With that word Renesmee crawled on to the couch beside me, outside it continued to pour, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. With each boom and flash Renesmee inched closer and closer to me until her warm body was eventually curled in to my side. I had to admit it felt nice, she was shaking badly now in an attempt to calm her I wrapped my arm around her and started to rub soothing circles on her back. This seemed to calm her shaking a little. All progress was lost as another round of thunder rumbled through the house and the power clicked off, Renesmee let out a whimper and her shaking started up again worse then before.

'' Shh , it's okay it's just a little storm it will pass soon.''

She just shook her head to scared to respond to me verbally.

''Stay here I'll go get a flash light , do you know where they are?''

''In the drawer in the kitchen.''

''Okay I'll be back before you know it.''

As I reached the kitchen a flash of lightning lit the house up like a Christmas tree, I heard a crash coming from the living room quickly retrieving the flash light I rushed in to find a broken vase along with Renesmee on the floor.

''Are you alright?''

''N-n-oo .''

''What hurts? ''

Renesmee slowly uncovered her bloody hand , pieces of glass were visible in the wound. I can't believe I hadn't smelt it before.

'' I-I'm sorry , I got scared I thought I'd be able to make it to you.''

Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched her bleeding hand .

''It's alright , right now we should fix that cut of yours.'' I whipped her tars away and scooped her up.

Heading for the kitchen I placed her gingerly on the counter and reached for the first aid kit Bella said would be under the counter in case of emergences. As I gathered all the supplies i would need out of the kit I decided to tell Renesmee what I was going to do so she'd stay calm.

''I'm going to clean your cut and then remove the glass okay?''

She nodded in response. I gently took her hand and ran it under some cool water , Renesmee hissed in pain and tried to pull her hand out of my grasp. I held it in place I need to clean away the access blood so I could see how much glass we were going to be dealing with.

''Renesmee, I know it hurts but please try not to move.''

''It stings , the water stings.'' More tears streaked down her face as she said this.

I then got an idea but she needed to trust me if this was going to work.

'' Renesmee do you trust me? I can make the pain go away but you need to trust me okay?''

''Yes , I do but how are you going to make my hand stop stinging?''

'' I'll use my gift to numb the sense of feeling in your hand.''

''O-okay''

''You don't have to fear Renesmee my ability is not like my sister's it does not hurt at all I promise.''

''Okay''

''Are you ready?''

She nodded I then let my power eject from my body and cover her injured hand, she looked at me in awe as the pain went away. I went to work quickly removing the glass with tweezers , disinfecting and bandaging her hand. She watched me carefully as I worked watching for any mistakes in my work. After I was finished I scooped her back up in my arms and put her on the couch, I then cleaned up the vase throwing it in the trash. I returned to the living room and sat on the couch Renesmee curled up to my side again. Her breathing started to slow but before she fell in to the depths of sleep she turn so she was facing me and hugged my middle.

''Thank you Alec, you not as bad as everyone says''

''Your welcome Renesmee now go to sleep it's getting late.''

She cuddled to me and fell fast asleep in a matter of minutes. I grabbed a blanket off the top of the couch careful not to wake her and spread it so it was cover the both of us. There I sat patiently waiting for our families to return.


	2. Demetri

**AN: So sorry that this chapter took so long. I was camping and I had no access to a computer or internet connection. Please review. **

**Chapter 2**

**Demetri's POV**

Well today's sure going to be interesting to say the least. It's my turn to watch Renesmee. Alec told me about his experience, and man I hope my goes better then his. I don't know if I could handle a bleeding Renesmee. I do have to admit it was quite adorable when we returned to find Renesmee curled in to Alec's side fast asleep.

'' Demetri were going now, Renesmee should stay asleep for the rest of the night.'' Said Edward.

'' Okay take your time I promise we'll be fine.'' I replied.

It was pretty late now around 2 in the morning and I had been flipping through the channels on the TV for what seems like hours now. I mean seriously what human needs to mixers in their home. Next, ohh goodie a horror film my favourite. Until a vampire appears on the screen and sinks it's fangs in to a terrified women's neck, venom started to pool in my mouth at the sight. Next, I finally gave up and settled for Iron Chef. Movement came from upstairs thinking it as nothing but Renesmee turning in her sleep I went back to my show. Whimpers accompanied the movement, which was then followed by a heart wrenching, blood curdling scream. Thinking the worst I rushed to the source of the sound and found Renesmee a sweaty heap in her bed, eyes screwed shut, tiny hands clutching the blanket as if her life depended on it.

'She must be having a nightmare.' I thought. I made my way over to her and gently shook her awake. She immediately awoke and stared to sob. I took her in my arms and rocked her like my mother used to when I was young . But something I didn't expect happened Renesmee took one look at me and tried to squirm away. I let her go and she scooted as far away from me as her bed would allow. Renesmee stared to shake chocolate eyes going wide with fear.

''G-Get away from me!''

''Where's my family? What did you do to them?''

''Shh calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, you had a nightmare I came to wake you your family are hunting with mine.''

''O-okay''

''Would you like to sleep downstairs in the light, It might make you feel safer.''

She nodded. I scooped her up and dashed downstairs, plopping down on the couch with the little half breed on my lap.

''Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about? I heard talking about ones fears usually makes a person feel better.''

Renesmee nodded in response and placed her tiny, warm hand to my cheek instantly my mind was filled with the nightmare that scared her. _It was foggy in her dream, there Renesmee stood in the clearing where we met a couple months ago but she was alone no family or witnesses stood by her side. Across from her stood my 3 masters Jane, Alec, Felix and myself. As you looked closer you could see 2 figures in Felix and my arms squirming desperately to get free. Edward and Bella. Renesmee screamed and begged for us to kill her and leave her parents be, we just shook our heads. Ripping her parents to shreds laughing and smiling all the while. She let out a scream as Felix and I moved forward to kill her, she didn't have time to run before Felix and I forced her to her knees. After she was given her sentence death, Felix and I sunk our teeth in to her throat as she screamed in terror and pain after she was drained completely the dream ended ._ Renesmee pulled her hand away from my cheek, by now tears started to flow down her cheeks and sobs erupted from her chest. I immediately started to rock her.

''Shh, It's alright it was just a dream it wasn't real.'' Her sobs started to die down , but Renesmee still clung to me.

''Can I still stay down here? Will you please stay with me?''

'' Of course you can stay here and I'll be right here as well.''

I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the other couch and settled Renesmee in to a comfortable position. I gently smoothed a blanket over her and started to hum a lullaby from my childhood. Renesmee's breathing started to slow but she still hadn't fallen asleep.

''Demetri ?''

''Yes young one.''

'' I'm sorry I misjudged you and tried to get away form you when you were only trying to help me.''

''It's alright you were scared, I understand no need to apologize for that.''

''Now try and sleep, I'll keep you safe I promise nothing can get you here.''

In response Renesmee pulled the blanket closer to her tiny body and snuggled closer to me. She looked adorable and innocent. Her breathing evened out and her tiny eyes closed until finally she fell asleep. I couldn't dream of hurting her now. I know now how Alec felt after his bonding experience with this special child. I'm happy Aro and Sulpicia want a child like Renesmee. I turned back to the TV once I was assured Renesmee would stay soundly asleep for the rest of the night. Ahh, what a night this has been but I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. I settled in mindlessly watching my TV show waiting for my family to come home. Every once in awhile though I'd still find myself peering down on the half breed to make sure she was still sound asleep.


	3. Felix

**AN: So sorry guys that this update took so long but I was very busy with friends , camping and my horse back ridding I usually don't have time to update or I'm to tired by the end of the day to. I hope you like how I portrayed Felix I always saw him as another version of Emmett. But without further ado hears the next chapter! Please review they make my day. :) **

**Felix's POV**

Today's my turn to watch Renesmee. To tell you the truth I'm psyched, I can barely contain it. Yesterday we returned home to find the little half breed curled up in her babysitter's arms just like the night before. Demetri like Alec shared what had happened that night , poor kid was still slightly scared of us. Maybe our day will go by without issue or so I hope.

`` Goodbye Felix, we'll be back by tomorrow morning.``

`` Alright Carlisle.``

After those words they left. I settled in to the white couch and waited for what seemed like hours for Renesmee to get up, but in reality was only about an hour and a half . As her tiny feet padded down the stairs I thought of all the fun things we could do today.

`` Hello Kiddo do you want so breakfast?``

`` Sure. ``

I went to the kitchen and pulled out the strawberries and milk Bella had left in the fridge and handed them to Renesmee. I watched as she ate truly fascinated at how she could stomach the stuff it smelt foul. When she finished she quickly got dressed and came back down stairs.

`` So what do you want to do today squirt ?``

``Can we go outside and play hide and seek?``

`` Sure can kid!``

We got outside and Renesmee instructed me to go over to a tall oak tree to count while she hid. As I started to count I could hear Renesmee's footsteps retreat in to the forest at a speeded pace. Once I was finished counting I bolted after her. I stopped running something smelt strange, I reconized the scent VAMPIRE. A loud scream pierced the air it belonged to Renesmee the only person capable of such a noise. I took off full speed willing my legs to move faster then they have ever before. I couldn't let anything happen to the kid, Edward and Bella would kill me not to mention I'd feel guilty. After along run I finally reached Renesmee . Another vampire was across from her circling her like a vulture getting ready to pounce. I ran in front of her before he could.

`` Leave the girl alone!``

`` Why should I Volturi?``

`` If you don't I'll turn you in to a pile of ashes before you can blink.``

`` Yeah right go find someone else to bother, And let me enjoy my meal in peace.``

I was beyond angry how dare he talk to me like that in vampire speed he was ripped to shreds, pulling out my lighter and setting that ignorant vampire on fire brought a smile to my face . No one talks to me that way and gets away with it. Behind me I heard sniffling, I looked and found Renesmee shaking in fear, tears streaking down her face. God does this kid ever get a break, everything that can go wrong has happened to her.

`` Are you alright kiddo, did he hurt you? ``

`` I'm fine can we please go home? ``

`` Sure kiddo climb on my back it will be faster. ``

I bent down and Renesmee scrambled on, her little hands around my neck was the only reminder she was there as she remained silent the whole time. I noticed she had hid pretty far from home, by the time we arrived it was already dinner time for her anyway.

`` So squirt do you want some dinner?``

`` Y-es please. ``

`` Alright I'll be back in a moment you won't even have time to miss me .`` Renesmee cracked a smile but she still seemed shaken up.

I made my way to the kitchen and heated up the pasta Bella had left, yet again I was thankful I don't remember how to cook why would I need to know anyways I don't eat. I walked in to the living room pasta and juice in hand and noticed Renesmee was slightly shaking, I set the food down and she slowly started to eat. Her shaking had started to increase to the point where food kept falling off her fork, I decided to calm her.

`` It's okay Kiddo that vampire can't hurt you he's gone.`` she nodded but didn't say a thing.

`` Why don't you go get your pj`s and come back down here, you can sleep with me tonight.``

``Okay.``

Renesmee returned a couple minutes later dressed in pink and purple polka dot pyjamas a blanket, stuffed cougar and pillow in her arms. I turned on a movie for her to watch and patted a spot beside me on the couch, she brought her stuff and hopped on the couch. After setting her pillow on my side, covering herself in the blanket and moving her stuffed animal beside her she snuggled in to my side.

`` Felix?``

``Yes Kiddo?``

`` Thanks for saving my life I don't want to know what would've happened to me if you hadn't shown up in time.`` I noticed Renesmee's voice breaking at the end she must still be scared.

`` No problemo kid``

I looked down at her and noticed tears starting to fall form her eyes and down her cheeks, I carefully whipped them away.

`` Hey, hey don't cry Ness everything's alright your safe. `` I whipped the remaining tears away and pulled her closer to my body, she hugged me and in a soft voice whispered.

`` Okay.``

`` Go to sleep Ness , I'll stay with you.``

She pulled the blanket closer to her and cuddled deeper in to my side. As her eyes closed and her breathing evened, I thought of all the things that could have went wrong during our encounter this afternoon. I found myself wrapping my arm tighter around Renesmee`s small frame. No harm would ever come to her. I'd be sure of it.

**AN: So what did you guys think personally I didn't like this chapter that much. Jane is next but I'm having some writers block atm so it might take me longer to update her chapter, but it will be up I promise. Please review! **


End file.
